If the Roles Were Switched
by heykaramore
Summary: What if everything were reversed? If Rachel Berry was the new Queen Bee and Santana&Brittany were no longer Cheerios? Quinns heads about to explode with the crazyness of this new reality.  Faberry. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**If the Roles Were Switched**

Disclaimer: _I don't own glee, we all know that. If I did lets just say things would be much different._

* * *

Quinn walked down the hallway with both Santana and Brittany at either side of her. Everyone parted like the sea as the three of them strutted down the hallway without a passing glance.

Quinn watched out of the corner of her eye as Karofsky threw a purple slushy at Rachel. The girls shocked and purple stained face made Quinn laugh. Both Santana and Brittany looked at what Quinn was laughing at, and both began laughing in a fit of giggles as well.

Shaking her head smiling, Quinn turned to both her best friends. Without a word, Brittany and Santana nodded a farewell as Quinn walked into her Spanish class.

She couldn't get Rachels face out of her head. The brunettes shocked face still replayed in her mind over and over again. If this was anyone but Rachel Berry, then maybe she'd felt a little bad. But since this was Rachel Berry, she couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face.

The bell rang signaling the start of first period, and right on time, Mr. Shuester began his long lecture. As Quinn jotted down notes, she began to feel a slight pain in her stomach. She dismissed it for forgetting to eat breakfast but then the pain started to work its way up to her head.

She nearly screamed in pain, her head felt like it was on fire. Her hands flung to her head, clutching her skull. She started grinding her teeth trying to find the strength to stop the screams coming from her mouth.

Mr. Shue rushed to her side, while the rest of the class were stunned into silence. He was saying something, but she wasn't sure what. All his words came out as jumbles, mixed together sounding as if he were talking in a foreign language. She tried to concentrate on his mouth but it was no use. Her vision was beginning to get fuzzy, and her head still felt as though it was burning a hole through her skull.

Quinn was gasping for air, as it was becoming more and more difficult for her to breathe. Everything was becoming blurrier and blurrier; the room became black.

Pitch black.

She opened her eyes, gasping for air. Quinn looked around frantic, only to find herself in her room under her covers. The blinding pain was gone, thank goodness.

_Maybe it was all just a dream? _

Glancing at her alarm clock, it showed 7:30 am. Her eyes widened, she quickly got out of bed, put on her cheer leading uniform, fastened her hair in a pony tail and headed down the stairs. Quinn didn't have time to grab anything to eat, she rushed out the front door and into her car.

The drive to McKinley High was fast and silent. Quinn got out of her car and immediately recognized Santana walking in the parking lot only a couple yards away. She ran towards the Latina.

Oddly enough, Santana wasn't dressed in her usual cheer leading uniform. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a white V neck, a pair of white vans, and her hair was down in loose curls. Santana looked like an entirely different person.

"Where's your cheerleading uniform S?" frowned Quinn.

Santana turned to her, her smile quickly turning to a frown. "What uniform?"

"You know, your cheer leading uniform. Looks just like the one I'm wearing."

Santana burst out laughing, but when she saw Quinn's serious expression she immediately stopped. "Oh, your actually serious."

"Well yeah, of course I'm serious"

Santana began walking again, making her way up the steps with Quinn following right behind her. "Me, wear _that_?" She looked at Quinn quizzically. "I'd rather be caught dead, then wear that. You know this Quinn."

Quinn shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Q, I'm not a cheerleader. Nor do I ever want to be. No offense to you or anything, but cheerleaders are just girls with big ego's that think they can walk all over everyone."

Quinn stopped, starring at Santana with wide eyes. "What? your not a cheerleader!" she exclaimed.

Santana frowned, moving close to Quinn. "Are you okay Quinn?" she put a hand to Quinn's forehead.

Quinn said simply, "No I don't think I am."

Santana's eyes grew wider. "Q, whats wrong?"

"I-I don't know. Its just that every things so weird—things _aren't_ right."

The Latina latched onto Quinn's arm—something she never did. "Come on, lets get to class. We can talk more about this in there." she smiled.

Just as they began walking someone shoved Santana, making the Latina fall back. Quinn quickly balanced Santana out, and searched for the perpetrator. Her eyes narrowed.

Rachel Berry.

"Watch it, Jerk off!" sneered Rachel as she glanced back at Santana and continued to walk down the hallway.

Quinn blinked, her mouth going slightly ajar. _Did she just see what she think she did? _Not only did Rachel insult Santana and get away with it, but Rachel _freaking _Berry was wearing a Cheerios cheer leading uniform. And she didn't look half bad.

"Hey, don't mind her. She's just a jerk. Come on before were late." Santana grabbed Quinn arm and lead her into Mr. Shuester's Spanish class.

Mr. Shue was sitting behind his desk. His hair was short with no curls, it was instead straight with spiky bangs. Santana dragged her along the occupied desks until they were in the back, and greeted by a blonde.

"Finally! I was wondering when you two would show up..." muttered Brittany.

Quinn took a double take; Brittany was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a white blouse and a black leather jacket, and black flats. Just like Santana's, her hair was down, but with big, blonde luscious curls.

"Sorry B, but Quinn had a nervous break down."

"I did not!" demanded Quinn, crossing her arms for emphasis.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course you didn't. You just forgot that I wasn't a cheerleader ." Quinn sent her daggers with her eyes.

"Wait, what?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, she asked me where my uniform was." laughed Santana.

Quinn groaned. "Look, it's not my fault that every things off kilter. You must understand that."

"Hold on, whats off kilter?" insisted Brittany.

"Everything! You, Santana, Mr. Shue.. even Rachel!" exclaimed Quinn, flinging her hands in the air.

"Q are you okay?"

"That's exactly what I asked her earlier." sighed Santana.

Quinn could feel the anger building up, "Look, Santana and you should be on the Cheerios. Mr. Shuester should have curly hair and be making us all stop talking, instead of sitting behind his desk reading a magazine! Rachel Berry shouldn't be aloud to wear that uniform, nor be saying insults to you." Rushed Quinn. She had to catch her breath, all this talking was making her feel like Rachel.

"Santana and I aren't really into cheerleading as much as you—"

"Correction, I'm not at _all_ interested in being a cheerleader." smirked Santana.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You done babe?"

Santana smiled, "Yes."

"Good. Now for Mr. Shue, he cares for nothing else but himself and his looks. He's never had curly hair, and I'm sure he wont be shouting orders at us anytime soon. Rachel, she's the captain of the Cheerios, but you already knew this. She's one of the best, and by that we also mean one of the bitchiest."

Santana snorted. "That's for sure."

Nodding slowly, Quinn turned away from them, looking at the ground. _Somethings definitely wrong. This is all probably just a crazy dream, its gotta be. _Quinn turned back to Brittany and Santana. "Okay, thanks for reminding me." She had to just act like she remembered everything. _Act the part Quinn, act the part._

The bell rang, making everyone jump out of their seats and rush out the door, leaving Quinn to scurry behind.

Brittany kissed Santana goodbye, as the Latina gingerly walked down the hallway. Brittany turned to Quinn smiling, "Ready? Time for English."

Quinn was still in aftershock after the brief kiss the two girls had shared. Last time she checked Brittany was in a relationship with Artie and most certainly not kissing Santana. Quinn inhaled a breath of fresh air, clearing her facial features. "Yes, I'm ready."

They were only a couple feet away from their English class, when they were stopped by the one and only, Rachel Berry.

The short brunette looked up and down at Quinn, before licking her lips. "Don't forget practice is after school today, instead of at five." Rachel then glanced over at Brittany, wrinkling her nose. "I see your still hanging out with the trash, Quinn. Someone will soon slushy her, I'll make sure of it."

"Excuse me?" asked Quinn, taken aback.

Rachel turned back to Quinn. "You heard me." she paused, rolling her eyes. "Are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today."

Quinn scoffed, _she did not just call me stupid._ "Look Treasure trail—"

"What did you just call me?" Sneered Rachel, taking a step toward Quinn.

Quinn ignored the interruption. "You don't get to slushy anyone, including my friends."

Rachel snorted, "I can do whatever the hell I want, Fabray. You of all people know that."

_What was up with people saying that?_ Quinn shook her head. "No you can't. Just because you may wear that uniform, doesn't make you any better then those Glee kids."

"Glee kids?" Rachel laughed mockingly. "They've been disbanded for months. In fact I was the one that disbanded them, with the help of Coach Sylvester of course."

"What?" whispered Quinn. _Glee was over? Disbanded?_

Rachel took another step towards Quinn, invading her personal space. "I can take that uniform away just as fast as I gave it too you. So I suggest you stop talking to me in this manner. Or I'll make sure _your_the one being slushied and thrown into dumpsters." Her brown eyes glared right into Quinn's. The brunette turned on her heel, walking away. Quinn couldn't help but look down catching Rachel's uniform swishing with each step, it was to much for her to take. Rachel did have nice legs, _wait what? I did not just say that.._

"Thanks for that." said Brittany with a sad smile.

"Of course, no one gets to talk to my friends like that." Quinn paused, "Expectually not Treasure Trail."

"Why do you keep calling her that?" asked Brittany, biting her lip to hold in a laugh. "Your lucky she didn't run you into the lockers."

"What else am I to call her?" Smiled Quinn. "Plus I'd like to see her _try_ to run me into those lockers."


	2. Chapter 2

The day was just nearing to an end. Quinn had just barely made it through the day without anyone asking her if she was.. wait for it. _okay._

She had discovered that Artie was indeed going back out with Tina, Kurt was seeing Sam, Puck was still sleeping with whatever had legs, and Mike was too busy with football to be in a relationship. Finn was seeing some random Cheerio, and Mercedes was dating a baseball player. But for Quinn, she had no one. She wasn't dating anyone, but she did hear the most disturbing news. That she had dated Rachel _freaking_ Berry.

The bell rang, as random students piled out the classroom. Quinn made it to the locker room to get ready for Cheerio practice. Even though all she wanted to do was go home and sleep.

Quinn was nervous to go to Cheerio practice. She was no longer captain, and Santana and Brittany weren't on the team. This left her with no one other than a bunch of fake girls.

_Get a hold of yourself Fabray, you can do this._

Walking to the field with her Cheerio's bag, she noticed the short brunette. Rachel was standing with her hands on her hips, she looked like a totally different person.

This Rachel Berry wasn't the girl she knew. This was some other girl with a totally different persona. This Rachel Berry wasn't afraid to speak her mind, much like Quinn herself. She was a Cheerio, and a good one at that. This Rachel Berry was sounding more and more like herself, It was quiet shocking really.

Making her way towards the group of Cheerios, she couldn't help but glance over at Rachel. She really did look hot in that uniform._ Wait, whats wrong with me. Am I going gay for RuPaul? _

"Okay girls, I'm glad your all here on time. Now lets first stretch and then we can start our jump drills." announced Rachel.

As they were stretching, Quinns gaze kept lingering on Rachel. This girl was so different, she almost missed the old Rachel. Once they were stretched they went into jumping drills. Like usual Quinn was one of the jumpers. She was light and easy to throw up in the air.

Once Cheer practice was finally over, she grabbed her things and began to leave. Already in the parking lot, sipping her water, she heard footsteps behind her.

"You know your the reason I became this way."

Quinn stopped and turned around to find Rachel gazing at her. Quinn eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?" She couldn't possibly be blaming Quinn for the way she, herself turned out. _Could she?_

"Its like I said, your the reason I became this way." stated Rachel. The brunette was strangely calm, something Quinn wasn't used to seeing.

"How is any of this my fault that you turned into a complete bitch?" Quinn inquired.

Rachel signed. "You were always so mean to me. In fact everyone was always so mean to me. I had to change into something people would be scared of, that way they wouldn't mess with me anymore." She looked down at her skirt, messing with the fabric.

"So you changed because of me?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "But maybe you could make this right."

Quinn glanced around, confused. "How?"

"Easy, be my friend. Admit your true feeling for me before I become something everyone hates." She crooked her head to the side, Quinn couldn't help but think how adorable she looked. "All I wanted was a friend, Quinn. Maybe even something more." Rachel smiled, making Quinn smile as well.

Just a day ago she would of threw Rachel some nasty insult for even thinking of talking to her, but now something inside of Quinn had changed. Her look towards Rachel was no longer hate, more like longing. Maybe she had always liked Rachel, but she was just to afraid to admit her feelings.

Smiling, Quinn nodded, "I'll be your friend Rachel." Her brows furrowed again as she thought about what Rachel had previously said. "What do you mean admit my feelings before you turn into something everyone hates? Why are talking as if I can go into the past and change everything?"

Rachels smile turned into a grin, "Because you can and will."

"What?" Quinn asked, shaking her head out of confusion.

The brunette nodded encouragingly, "You'll see. Just wait a little longer and you'll see.." Her voice trailed off, everything was getting fuzzy to Quinn again.

Quinn quickly grasped Rachels arm, "Please, what do mean?"

Rachel gently caressed Quinns burning cheek. "Just remember to admit you feelings for me."

Quinns eyes were wide and scared, she could feel the pain in her stomach working its way up to her head, making her scream in pain. Rachel held onto her tighter and kept whispering sweet things into her ear. Quinn could barely concentrate, she wanted to hold onto Rachel longer, but she knew what was happening. Another blackout. Her head was pounding, everything was becoming dark, until she was alone. The pain was gone, but so was Rachel.

"Quinn? Quinn?"

She slowly opened her eyes, Mr. Shue was looking at her. His hair was curly, _thank god._ She sat up, looking around. She was in her Spanish classroom. Her classmates were staring down at her. Quinn began to process everything. She was on the floor in Mr. Shuester's class and everything was back to normal.

The bell rang,_ you gotta just love that bell. _Everyone rushed out of the classroom, she was sure they would tell all there friends of what had happened with her. Quinn glanced up to Mr. Shue, he looked worried. She smiled, trying to reassure him, "I'm fine Mr. Shue._"_

"Are you sure Quinn, you took a nasty fall. I think you should see a nurse.."

Quinn shook her head, "No I cant. I have to do something first." She got up, grabbed her bag, and exited the classroom.

Quinn ran into Santana, who was back in her cheerleading uniform with her hear up in a ponytail. Quinn smiled, taking the Latina into a hug.

Santana was surprised, but returned her hug. "Q what was that all about?" she laughed.

"What? I cant give my friend a hug?" she asked, jokingly.

Santana shook her head smiling. "Your so weird Q"

That's when Quinn saw her, Rachel. She remembered what had happened to Rachel previously, how Karofsky had slushied her. The short brunette was walking cautiously to her locker.

Quinn turned back to Santana. "I uhh, have to do something real quick." She left a very confused Santana.

"Hey Rachel."

The brunette twirled around so fast she almost made herself fall. "Q-quinn! Gosh you scared me!" She paused clutching her chest, " What is it that you want? Wait, did you just call me by my given name?"

Quinn giggled. _Yep this was the old Rachel. _Quinn looked down at Rachel, suddenly getting more serious. "Look Rachel, I know I haven't been the nicest to you.. In fact I haven't been nice to you at all and I'm sorry for that."

Rachel was shocked, _was Quinn really just apologizing to her?_ "Is this some type of trick?" she asked, glancing around. "Is someone going to pop out of no where and throw a slushy at me? Because I assure you that I have had enough of those today."

Quinn shook her head, "No this isn't a trick and I promise you no ones going to throw a slushy at you. No ones ever going to throw another slushy at you again, I promise."

Rachel began to smile, but Quinn could tell she was still suspicious of her.

Quinn sighed, she should of known this wouldn't of been easy. "I've been a jerk for a really long time, and it took me this long to realize something that I've been lying to myself about."

Rachels brows furrowed, "Quinn what are you trying to say?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you Rachel and I like you more than just a friend.. I think I'm in love with you and I know that sounds crazy, but its the truth."

"But how? I thought you hated me.."

Quinn took Rachels hand, "I liked you, so I was mean to you. I couldn't admit it to myself, so I bullied you. It was an easy way out I guess. For that I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Rachel was on the verge of tears, she nodded, "Of course I can."

"Really?" Quinn asked, astonished.

"Yes, really." Rachel laughed. "I like you too Quinn. I've liked you for while actually. I never thought these feelings would be mutual though."

"Well I'm glad I surprised you." answered Quinn, fidgeting with her cheerleading uniform, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything Quinn."

There was a long pause, "Would you go on a date with me?"

Rachel grinned, "I thought you'd never ask. I would love to go on a date with you Quinn Fabray."

* * *

_The end (: review & tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading btw_


End file.
